cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bones
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Butch, Copy Cat, King Bone VIII, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = His family, playing with his friends, pop music, dancing, sports|dislikes = Danger, seeing Fido sad, Red Bird|powers = Physical strength|fate = Cheers for Hugo as he's made the hero of Animal Town}}'Bones '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Animal Planet and in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's the first-born son of Owen and Sara and the older brother of Fido. Background Bones was born in Animal Town and lived with his parents in the Great White Apartments with his parents and younger brother, Fido. During his childhood, Bones initiated a friendship with a young lion named Flash who showed a talent in making rockets. The two kids began to spend time by playing games at the park. In Bones' free time, he plays basketball and has become a top-athlete over the years. Also, Bones spent most of his time with Fido. Sometime during Bones' childhood, an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where he began to mercilessly exterminate mammals who intrude in his lair. In order to maintain peace in Animal Town, the city was isolated from the Bungle Jungle Volcano. Bones is hoping that someone will defeat Red Bird and restore peace back to Animal Town. Personality Unlike Flash, Bones is very confident and bold. He expresses a great degree of confidence for his brother, his parents, his friends and even himself. He is very supportive of others and usually poses as a guide to them if they're hoping to make a dream, a reality. Bones is willing to defend his brother and friends from people who attempt to harm him. Along with his father, Owen, Bones is willing to do everything to ensure Fido's happiness and protection. However, Bones doesn't seem to be insecure like his father. Instead, Bones calms his father down by supporting him along with his mother. Bones seems to be very laid-back as he often encourages others to take a break from work once in a while. He usually acts as a voice of reason for Flash whenever his insecurities overwhelm him. Just like Hugo, he tries to calm Flash down and help him in the best way, he could. Bones is the second to comfort Flash whenever he gets into trouble, with Barry being the first. Bones is very wise and seems to give helpful advice. He was able to give romantic advice to Flash when he was hoping to start a romantic relationship with Samantha. Bones is very protective of Fido and immediately dislikes those who poses as a threat to him. For example, King Bone but unlike Owen, he didn't seem to show any bitterness. The only time when he shows his aggressive side is when he's playing basketball but is also a good sport. Physical appearance Bones is a tall and slender brown dog with long brown ears wearing a brown football jersey and black shorts. Appearances Animal Planet Bones is seen at the Great White Apartments with his mother and brother when Ben and Owen brought their families over to the latter's apartment for a special dinner before they left for the training camp. During the special dinner, Bones meets and socializes with Hugo and the gang as they are new to Animal Town and have bravely offered to fight and defeat Red Bird. Once dinner was over, the gang then headed over to the camp for training, not before Owen bids a tearful farewell to his family. Later in the film, Owen and the others return home to Animal Town where he reunites with Sara and his sons. Bones, along with all of the mammals take an immediate liking to Hugo. However, Red Bird is revealed to be alive and somewhere in Animal Town. Out of the blue, he abducts all of the mammals in Animal Town and sentences them all to immediate death. As the mammals thought that they were going to meet their untimely demise, Hugo rescues al of the mammals and defeats Red Bird. With Red Bird finally gone, Ben is crowned the new king of Animal Town. Bones is seen at his ceremony and happily cheers for him. One day later, Bones goes to a pop concert that takes place in Rainforest Town and he is seen dancing with his younger brother. The Nature Dragon: The Series Bones appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Athletes Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Inventors